1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molding service station that enables a molder to safely, quickly and easily service the mold which is producing the castings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although permanent die cast molding constitutes a well-known art, there is a never-ending demand to develop new means of technology which if not directly involved with the molding process is ancillary thereto. The Maeder Pat., No. 4,170,307 discloses a service module having tool holding panels for electrical and compressed air supplies. The invention directs itself to service for bicycles and comprises a housing having outer plastic panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,777 to Plunkett discloses a cart for transporting fluid actuated devices and having an axle rotatably supporting wheels on opposite ends thereof with the axle defining a fluid flow passage for supplying actuating fluid to the respective devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,819 to Sutphen discloses a movable air stand for pneumatic tools having a supporting base and a vertical column supported by the base. Hangers are located on the column supporting one or more pneumatic tools when they are not in use.
Today and predictably into the future, the demand and concerns for efficient casting production include optimization of the process, reduction of costs in production and minimization of labor expended. It is noted in the prior art that the disclosed structures require additional labor, steps and procedures not evident in the present invention which more accurately meets the criteria of current and future times specifically enabling molded castings to be efficiently, safely and quickly produced in precise fashion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a molding service station that enables the molder to safely, quickly and easily service molds in the molding machine and castings which are being produced.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a molding service station that enables the molder to access compressed air for mold cooling, use with air powered tools, machine operation, spray gun operation and gas heater operation, all integral to the process of producing quality castings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical power source which is close and convenient for miscellaneous devices and instruments used in the casting process via 110 volt outlets and for more heavy equipment, 200 volt hook-ups into disconnect boxes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide gas outlets which serve the molder for heating applications of the molds and castings.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide the molder with a molding service station that is close and convenient to the molding operation.
It is the further object of the present invention to utilize a heat shield to protect all disconnect boxes, timers and outlets from heat produced by residual gas and electric heaters which are in close proximity to the casting operation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a convenient holding station for locating large and small gas heaters, large and small electric heaters, thermal blankets, containers of mold coatings and a variety of other molding and casting accessories.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a molding service station which safely locates electrical lines and cables, compressed air lines and hoses and gas lines and hoses which lead from above the casting operation directly to the molding service station making the workplace more safe, because all equipment, lines and hoses are off the floor area where workmen would be most likely to trip and fall over same.
More specifically, the present invention is a molding service station for providing accessories utilized in casting production, comprising a pedestal base; at a least a first panel and a second panel having spaced apart opposing sides; a column for supporting said panel; an electric power source; a compressed air source and a natural gas source.
These objects, as well as the other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following description in reference to the illustrations appended hereto.